Galactic Monster Guests
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Vampirina and her friends have quite the adventure when five guests from another world check into the Scare B&B.


At the Grant Mansion, Ben sighed as he sat on the window seat and watched the pouring rain. The teen spotted Rook walking by. "Hey, Rook."

"Yes, Ben?"

"When will Whampire and the other monsters be back?"

Rook gave a sly smile. "Do you miss them?"

"What?! No!" Ben said, embarrassed. "I was just asking!" He didn't want to admit it, but he did miss them. Always sneaking up on him and giving him a good scare. He even missed their tickle attacks on him! Guess Ben was getting used to the hijinks of the Grant Mansion.

But the Galactic Monsters were away on vacation in Pennsylvania.

"Why would they go to Pennsylvania for a vacation?" Ben asked out loud. "Sounds pretty boring to me."

"Well, Whampire told me there was a special hotel for monsters in Pennsylvania." Rook answered.

"What?!" Ben blurted out. "There's a hotel for monsters in Pennsylvania?!"

* * *

The answer to Ben's question was simple. In Pennsylvania, there was a haunted looking hotel that took in both monsters and humans.

It was the Scare B&B, home to young vampire Vampirina and her family.

"I can't wait for Poppy and Bridget to come for tonight's sleepover!" Vee said as she pranced down the stairs.

"I can't wait to braid Bridget's hair!" Demi said excitedly. "This time, we're going to French braid it!"

Vee's mom Oxana arrived from the kitchen. "Ah! Vee! We're having extra special guests tonight!"

"I know." Vee smiled. "Poppy and Bridget."

"No, Vee." Oxana shook her head. "We have hotel guests arriving! They checked in at the last minute!"

"Really?! That's great!" Vee said.

"Oooh! Now I'm super excited!" Demi the ghost said. "Do you think they're werewolves? Mummies? Vampires? Good looking ghosts such as moi?"

Vee's mother Oxana chuckled. "Oh, better than that."

The doorbell screamed and the door opened by itself. When Vee saw the guests, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things!

There was a werewolf, a mummy, a vampire, a ghost, and even a Frankenstein monster!

But they looked different from the monsters Vee was used to seeing. Another thing Vee noticed was that they looked exhausted. In fact, the Frankenstein was helping his werewolf friend stand up!

"Welcome!" Oxana greeted. Her husband Boris helped them with their luggage.

"Thank you for having us, Oxana." said the mummy. "We've had a big night on the town and we're dead on our feet!"

Demi stared. "Are those...monsters?"

"Well, they certainly look like monsters." Gregoria said as she walked in from the living room. "Are you monsters?"

"We do look like monsters, but we're actually aliens." said the so-called vampire.

"ALIENS?!" Everyone shouted.

Vee was shocked to say the least. But it did make sense when she thought about it. No wonder they seemed different from regular monsters.

The alien vampire smiled at Vee. "And what's your name, little one?" He asked in a friendly Transylvanian voice.

Vee blinked. "Oh! I'm Vampirina. And these are my friends Demi and Gregoria."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Whampire and these are my friends Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, and Ghostfreak."

"Hey." waved Frankenstrike.

"Sup." said Ghostfreak.

"Nice place you got here!" Snare-oh complimented. "It's so nice and spooky."

"Thank you for saying so!" Boris said as he came from upstairs. "We do our best! All your things are upstairs in your rooms."

Just then, loud snoring was heard. Everyone turned to see the werewolf already asleep. Frankenstrike chuckled as he adjusted his hold on his friend. "Sorry about Blitzwolfer. He was the prowl all night howling at the moon and scaring humans."

Vee blinked. "You mean you...like scaring humans?!"

"Sure do!" Frankenstrike grinned his ugly yellow teeth.

"Nothing like a good scare!" Snare-oh complied.

"It's always good fun!" Ghostfreak agreed.

Vee began to worry. Poppy and Bridget were coming over and who knows how they'll react to these extra scary monsters?! Especially Bridget!

Blitzwolfer managed to wake up a little. "As long as you people believe in the old saying, 'Do Not Disturb', we won't have a problem." He growled drowsily as he and Frankenstrike went upstairs.

Vee swallowed a little. This night was going to be a lot more than she bargained for.

When the sun fell, Poppy and Bridget arrived. "Hi, Vee!" said Poppy.

"Shhh! Not too loud!" Vee whispered. "We have some guests here tonight and they don't like to be disturbed!"

Poppy covered her mouth. "Oops! Sorry, Vee!"

Bridget looked concerned. "They're not too scary, are they?"

"Well, they're...a little scary but they just want peace and quiet." Vee said. "So, let's keep the volume down."

"O-Okay..." Bridget nervously adjusted her glasses.

Upstairs in Vampirina's room, Vee and her friends were getting their hair braided by Demi and Gregoria.

"Ow!" Poppy squeaked.

"Sorry, Poppy. It's hard to braid hair when you have stone claws." Gregoria said.

"It's okay. So, Vee, what do you want to do later?" asked Poppy.

"Hmm, how about hide and shriek?" Vee suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Poppy said.

"I'm in!" Bridget said. Hide and shriek was one of their favorite games.

"There! Finished!" Demi said, done with Bridget's hair. He held up a mirror for her to see.

"Wow! I love it, Demi!"

Demi smiled proudly. "It's a Transylvanian Twist braid."

"Now it's time for some hide and shriek!" Vee announced.

"Not it" said Demi.

"Not it!" said Gregoria.

"Not it!" said Poppy.

"Not it!" said Bridget.

Vampirina blinked. "Guess I'm it!" She closed her eyes and started counting. "One Transylvania, two Transylvania, three Transylvania-"

Everyone took off hiding. Demi hid under the rug and Gregoria hid in the hamper. Poppy and Bridget decided to leave Vee's room to find good hiding places.

* * *

Outside of the Scare B&B, Poppy's brother Edgar was sneaking around in the backyard. He held his phone up to film himself for his web show. "Good evening, loyal viewers. Welcome to Weekly Weirdness! Tonight, I, Edgar Peepleson, will investigate the strange and unusual things behind the walls of the Scare B&B to prove once and for all that this house in fact...haunted!"

Edgar tip-toed his way to the back door. "I must be extra quiet. Don't want to disturb the spirits." He quietly opened the back door and snuck inside, his phone recording everything. "As you can see, even the kitchen looks haunted-"

Just then, Edgar heard footsteps. Acting fast, he dove under the table and kept quiet. He carefully aimed his camera phone and saw the weirdest thing he's ever recorded.

It looked like a man in a black and green jumpsuit drinking a glass of water. Edgar almost screamed when he saw his sharp, yellow fangs and solid green eyes. Edgar scooted quickly under the table so this monster didn't spot him.

A moment later, nothing but silence.

Edgar saw the monster quietly exit the kitchen. Exhaling a sigh of relief, Edgar emerged from under the table. A clawed hand grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him off the floor. Edgar screamed when he found himself face to face with Whampire standing on the table.

"Well, what do we have here?" Whampire bellowed. He snatched the phone from Edgar's hand. "A spy. And he's wired for film."

"P-P-Please! Don't eat me!" Edgar begged.

Whampire narrowed his eyes at Edgar. "I'll give you a head start." He set Edgar down and flashed his eyes. "Run."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Edgar started running.

Whampire chuckled. "Nothing like a good terrified chase." He flew off after the boy.

* * *

In the basement, Poppy heard her brother's screams. "That sounded like Edgar!"

Then Poppy heard another noise. It sounded like...snoring? Poppy looked around the dark basement. She looked in one of the rooms and saw a huge, scarred monster sleeping horizontally on a metal slab.

Poppy nearly screamed. He was the scariest monster she's ever seen! She backed away and turned around to leave.

Just then, Ghostfreak popped out through the floor right in front of Poppy. "Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Poppy screamed.

"Huh?!" Frankenstrike woke up from Poppy's scream. Poppy tried to leave, but Ghostfreak blocked her way and Frankenstrike grabbed her.

* * *

In one of the bedrooms, Bridget was hiding under the covers of the bed. She heard all the screaming downstairs and started to get scared herself. "I don't think playing hide and shriek was such a good idea..."

Suddenly, a low growl was heard and a big, hairy arm fell over Bridget.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Bridget scrambled out of the bed and saw a monster covered with fur leering it's green eyes at her. Bridget turned around to run but something wrapped around her waist. Bridget let out another terrified scream when she saw a mummy emerge from the darkness.

"Please don't hurt me!" Bridget squealed, covering her eyes in fear.

Blitzwolfer and Snare-oh looked sad that they unintentionally scared this poor little girl. Snare-oh set her down and Bridget tried to get to the door, but the werewolf alien jumped in front of her. "Hey, kid. Don't be scared. I didn't mean to scare ya. In fact, you're the one who scared me!"

"And me too!" said Snare-oh.

"I scared you guys?!" Bridget said in disbelief. "B-But you're so...big and scary!"

"Thanks," Blitzwolfer smiled. "We can be pretty scary without trying. But that doesn't mean I'm a bad monster." He sat down to be level with Bridget. "The name's Blitzwolfer."

"And I'm Snare-oh. What's yours?"

"I-I'm Bridget."

"So, Bridget. You wouldn't mind giving me a scratch behind the ears, would ya?" He laid himself down on the floor. Feeling brave, Bridget scratched Blitzwolfer behind the ears.

"Mmmm...a little further down."

Bridget scratched further down. She smiled when she realized this werewolf was very nice and acted like a dog. Blitzwolfer brushed his bushy tail against Bridget's cheek.

"Heeheeheehee! Hey!" Bridget giggled. Snare-oh pinned Bridget down and tickled her tummy. "Coochy, coo!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Blitzwolfer kept tickling Bridget with his tail.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" All Bridget could do was laugh helplessly as the monsters kept tickling her.

* * *

Down in the basement, Poppy laughed as Frankenstrike and Ghostfreak tickled her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey! Come on! Don't tickle me!" Poppy squealed.

"Not after that scream of yours woke me up!" Frankenstrike said playfully. "This'll teach you to wake up a monster!"

"Plus we don't want you scared of us!" Ghostfreak said. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

Poppy laughed and laughed until the monsters decided to stop. Frankenstrike held he ran in his giant hand. "What's your name, little one?"

"I'm Poppy, Vampirina's friend." Poppy said with a smile. "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's alright. And I get the feeling a certain Ectonurite made you scream." Frankenstrike looked at Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Poppy blinked. "Wait a minute, what's an Ecto...what now?"

"Ectonurite." Ghostfreak sounded out. "An alien that looks like a ghost."

"An alien?!" Poppy gasped. "You're an alien?!"

"So am I." said Frankenstrike.

"And us." said a new voice.

Poppy's jaw dropped when she saw a mummy along with a big, scary werewolf carrying Bridget on his shoulders. With them was Vampirina.

"Looks like the guests already found you guys." said Vee.

"This is just amazing!" Poppy said. "Aliens are just like monsters!"

"Well, technically, there are dozens of different alien species out there." Frankenstrike said. "We're just a few of them. It's a big universe out there."

"AAAAAAAAHHH! HELP!" Edgar ran down into the basement. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the rest of the monsters. "Holy cow! This house is full of monsters! I knew it!" He pointed his finger at Vampirina. "Your house is haunted, Vampirina!"

Vee panicked. Edgar was going to expose her secret to everyone! What was she going to do?!

Luckily, Whampire flew down and grabbed Edgar. He looked into his eyes and used his hypnosis. Edgar's eyelids drooped as he was being mesmerized.

"You will remember nothing from this evening." Whampire bellowed. "You will have memory of the monsters you've seen. Now close your eyes and sleep. When you awaken, you will have no memory of this night."

Edgar closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Whoa..." Vampirina breathed. "You hypnotized him?!"

"Sure did. And that's why he won't remember any of this." Whampire handed Poppy Edgar's phone. "Here. I already wiped the phone. He won't be exposing anything tonight."

Vee sighed in relief. "I can't believe Edgar would actually sneak into my home!"

Poppy shook her head. "My brother doesn't know when to quit. We better get him into bed before my mom realizes he's gone."

"I'll take care of that." said Whampire.

* * *

Once Whampire snuck Edgar back home and tucked him in bed quickly and quietly, he returned to the Scare B&B. He and his friends gathered in Vee's room.

"Well, this has been the best sleepover yet." Poppy said as she scratched Blitzwolfer's belly.

"Yeah! It's not every day you meet real aliens!" Bridget said as she flew around the room with Ghostfreak.

"Sorry if you siding get the peace and quiet you wanted." Vampirina said to Blitzwolfer.

"Don't be sorry! I haven't had a good belly rub like this in ages!" Blitzwolfer panted happily as his leg shook. "And it never hurts to make new friends!"

"Agreed!" Frankenstrike said.

Later that night, everyone was asleep in Vampirina's room. Poppy slept in Frankenstrike's arms and Bridget slept on top of Blitzwolfer.

"I knew this was the best place to relax." Whampire whispered to Vampirina. "Thank you for letting us play with your friends, Vampirina."

Vampirina hugged Whampire. "I should be thanking you, Whampire. You saved my social life! If Edgar exposed my haunted house on his web show, who knows what'll happen?!"

"I understand. While there are good humans like Poppy and Bridget, there are still plenty of humans out there who aren't ready to know certain truths."

"Yeah. But for now, I'm glad I have two of the best human friends I could ever ask for." Vampirina said with pride.

It was true. Not everyone had to know the truth about Vampirina. She was happy to make open-minded friends in Poppy and Bridget.

* * *

 **To Victor: Hi, Victor! I got your review about your request! It sounds very interesting! Please leave me a review if there are any details I should include in your request! Thank you! :)**


End file.
